destroy_all_humansfandomcom-20200215-history
Cryptosporidium/Abilities and Equipment
Cryptosporidium is a Furon invader with numerous genetic upgrades and armed with advanced alien weapons and technology, making him an effective soldier of the Furon Empire. Ground Capabilities Furons are known for their small and physically frail bodies, unable to last long on a battlefield unaided. Therefore, Cryptosporidium uses technology to compensate for his weakness when fighting enemies or performing difficult tasks while on foot. Jetpack and Shields Crypto always holds two pieces of alien technology on himself to survive on the battlefield. The first is a jetpack, which allows Crypto to cover long distances that would take too long to walk, enhances his mobility on the ground, and lets him fly to great heights. The second piece of tech is a personal shield generator, which protects him from any damage, but has a limited power supply shown to the player as his health meter, which can be recharged automatically when Crypto avoids taking any hits for a short moment. Weapons Cryptosporidium uses a variety of advanced weapons and Furon technology to fight against and destroy his enemies.﻿ He carries the standard arsenal of the four weapons shown below. While these are the only weapons that he uses in the first game, Crypto will make use of other weapons and Furon devices in other games in addition to those four, starting from the sequel and onward. *'Zap-O-Matic:' Crypto's basic weapon throughout the games. The Zap-O-Matic, being a starting weapon, is weaker than most of his other weapons. It fires a continuous bolt of electricity that slowly zaps the enemy's life away. Its drawback is its limited battery which only allows for a brief firing period before recharging. *'Anal Probe:' This weapon launches probes into the victim's rectum and instantly extracts their brainstem for collection. A quick shot from this weapon will send a human running away. A full charge will drill into a human's anus and extract their brain so you can obtain DNA. The second probe doesn't need charging. The third has ammo but when shot at a human it comes back to the weapon. The fourth has greater ammo and fire-and-forget heat-seeking probes. *'Disintegrator Ray:' The disintegrator is a powerful weapon that fires molten balls of plasma energy. It is used to turn humans into piles of ash and destroys objects and vehicles. *'Ion Detonator:' This weapon launches an ion bomb, which will explode in approximately ten seconds, killing any human caught in its blast radius. It can also be set off at will. This weapon can also hurt Crypto if he gets too close, but not in the fourth game. In Path of the Furon, this weapon has been retooled by Pox so it can be used when Crypto stops time. Additional Weapons *'Dislocator:' Sends purple gravity-defying discs at targets, causing them to be hurled in random directions. Often the object will fly toward Crypto, forcing him to dodge it. Only a certain number of disks can be flying at one time, which can be increased with upgrades, maxing out at four. The Dislocator regenerates its own ammunition. Each disk ends its run by flying up into the air and dropping the subject.'' Used only in ''Destroy All Humans! 2 and Path of the Furon. *'Meteor Strike:' Allows Crypto to call down destructive meteors down to destroy the target. It is the only ground weapon that allows Crypto to destroy buildings. When upgraded, it is able to call down multiple meteors and ends with a bigger meteor. This is one of the most powerful weapons in the game, but it can, and will, kill Crypto if he gets caught in the blast radius. Used only in Destroy All Humans! 2. *'Gastro:' This gun drops Gastro, the mothership's former janitor and cook, who has downloaded himself into a hologram unit like Orthopox during its destruction and obtained a plasma gun that shoots ion shots, which he uses to attack enemies and draw their fire. After upgraded with his "Anti-Everything Launcher", the explosion will damage everything, including friendly characters. Used only in Destroy All Humans! 2. *'Burrow Beast:' Lobs out a lure causing an underground alien worm to chase and devour the target(s) that are near the lure. The lure itself can be psychokinetically moved or transmogrified. This is the super weapon that Shama Llama tells Crypto about and is the game's Hidden Weapon made available after finding all 30 Alien Artifacts and completing all Cult of Arkvoodle missions. Used only in Destroy All Humans! 2. * Ball Lightning: Shoots a ball of pure electrical energy that is attracted to anything metal and electrocutes any humans nearby. Only appears in Big Willy Unleashed. * Zombie Gun: Fires green shots that turns humans into mindless zombies, who are capable of causing distractions among people by rampaging and attacking people. The zombies are also capable of turning other humans into zombies some of the time. Only appears in Big Willy Unleashed. * Superballer: A Dislocator-like weapon that fires rainbow balls that grabs an object or person and bounces it until it's destroyed. Only used in Path of the Furon. * Venus Human Trap: It launches a plant spore at a targeted area and a giant plant monster instantly grows from it, and starts eating everything that comes its way. You can also use PK to move objects and living beings within its reach, allowing the monster to consume them as well. Only one plant monster can be used at one time. When Crypto spawns a new monster, the old one will die instantly. Only used in Path of the Furon. * Black Hole Gun: Creates a black hole to suck humans, animals, and objects into it and after a while the black hole explodes. Only used in Path of the Furon. * Gloom Gun: Shoots out a massive purple-hued beam that can stun humans with hard bouts of petrifying depression. Found only in Crypto Does Vegas. * Plasma Blaster: Shoots a thin, but huge fiery stream of plasma like a flamethrower at the targets and is able to evaporate many targets within a single shot. Found only in Crypto Does Vegas. * Disintegrator Grenades: Can be tossed in the air and once thrown against enemies can toast its targets completely. Found only in Crypto Does Vegas. Mental Abilities The Furons have achieved mastery of biotechnology, allowing them to augment their genes to possess great mental powers. Cryptosporidium's own powers are very strong, due to constantly being upgraded by Orthopox on a regular basis, but still considered to be "shockingly limited." At first, his powers were limited by concentration in the first game, but no longer suffers that limitation after being recloned with pure Furon DNA. Aside from genetic augmentation, Crypto also undergoes training to improve the power of his mental abilities in Path of the Furon by the Master, a mysterious and ancient Furon martial artist skilled at Psychokinesis and master of the Temporal Fist. *'Cortex Scan:' Allows Crypto to peer into the minds of other life forms, reading their thoughts. Mainly used to gather information from people. In the first game, this ability also lets Crypto suck the thoughts out of the human's brain, providing concentration energy to fill his meter. In the second game, the Scan ability couldn't be used unless he is disguised. This ability is absent in Big Willy Unleashed. In Path of the Furon, scanning minds will keep Crypto maintain his human disguise. *'Psychokinesis:' Usually stated as "PK" ability. This allows Crypto to levitate, move, and manipulate physical objects and enemies that are in his Mental Lock with his mind, with an aura surrounding the object in question. Mostly used to slam enemies against surfaces, carry large objects, or use them as projectiles to throw at his enemies. When upgraded, Crypto can move larger objects, like cars and tanks. Variations of psychokinesis are listed below. **'PK Hold:' The act of controlling an object using PK. **'PK Throw: '''The act of throwing the object you have in PK. **'Brain Extract:' This allows Crypto using PK to make a target's head explode, killing them instantly and extracting his brainstem for collect their DNA. **'Transmogrify:' Lets Crypto use PK to break down objects and convert the elements into ammunition to replenish his weapons. Used in ''Destroy All Humans! 2 and further sequels. In Path of the Furon, Crypto can use this ability on humans, with the result being the same as the Brain Extract ability. **'PK Magnet: '''Allows Crypto to attract many objects in range toward the one he has in his Mental Lock, like a magnet. Used only in ''Path of the Furon. *'Hypnotize:' Lets Crypto implant mental commands in human minds to manipulate their wills to make them do what he wants. In the first game, it could only put humans to sleep or distract other humans in addition to mission-specific commands. In Big Willy Unleashed, its default function is to cause distractions and makes one do mission-specific tasks. Other commands are listed below: **'Forget:' Makes a single human forget awareness of Crypto. Used only in Destroy All Humans! 2. **'Free Love/Disco Fever: '''These two have the same ability to make every human around you dance for a short time to either hippie music or disco music, distracting them and making them forget their awareness of you. The former version is used in ''Destroy All Humans! 2, while the latter version is used in Path of the Furon. **'Follow/Protect:' Both are only used in Destroy All Humans! 2. These commands make a single civilian follow you, or makes combatants like police or soldiers fight enemies. The latter can be upgraded to affect Black Ninjas, KGB Agents, and even Blisk Mutants. *'Mind Flash:' A latent, advanced mental ability used only in Destroy All Humans! 2. This allows Crypto to paralyze every thinking being in the world for a short moment and completely lower the Alert Level. Can only be recharged by consuming human brainstems. *'Temporal Fist:' The most advanced Furon mental ability. With guidance from the Master, this ability lets Crypto temporarily stop time itself. When he first makes use of it, Crypto is unable to affect the world until he received more guidance in Sunnywood, able to merely hold objects for now. When he undergoes training from the Master upon his waking up in Shen Long, he will be able to throw objects while time is stopped, and doing more damage against his enemies. Used only in Path of the Furon. Disguise Crypto can blend in with the human population by posing as human beings through two known methods. While disguised as a human, he will be able to use other mental powers, but has no access to his weapons. The two methods are listed below: *'Holobob (Formerly):' The Holobob was the method used in the first game, and it is a mental ability that allows Crypto to project an illusion of the appearance of a human that he targets in his Mental Lock in order to assume that person's identity. Most humans will not recognize you as an alien, keeping the Alert Level down. But, the Holobob quickly drains concentration energy, forcing Crypto to scan humans to maintain the illusion. Also, the disguise won't fool Majestic Agents for long, who can see through and destroy the disguise, exposing Crypto. *'Body Snatch (Currently):' This is Crypto's current method of disguise after he was recloned with pure DNA in the second game, having discarded the Holobob which was too costly. The Body Snatch mental ability allows Crypto to steal a human's body. Once inhabiting the vessel, his health bar will be replaced with the current host, which will steadily decrease the longer he remains inside of his victim. Once it is depleted, Crypto is expelled and host body is killed, but if he leaves before it reaches zero, the person will still live with less health. In Path of the Furon, Body Snatch mode can be maintained by using Cortex Scan on people to drain their thoughts and refill the host's health. Saucer The Saucer is Crypto's spaceship and his most effective tool against the human race. It serves as his transportation across Earth and space, allows him to abduct humans to capture or harvest, and is armed with weapons of mass destruction that lets him destroy armies, fight bigger threats, decimate buildings, and level whole cities. His ship has the space to hold a lot more devices and features than it appears on the outside. After the destruction of the Furon Mothership, the Saucer now serves as Crypto and Pox's method of transportation, complete with their cloning chamber, onboard laboratory, and other features to suit their needs. In Path of the Furon, Crypto has been an unfortunate incident that resulted in him flying his Saucer while intoxicated, crashing the ship in front of the Space Dust casino. He now pilots a new and more advanced model built by Pox. Weapons & Functions *'Death Ray: '''This is the Saucer's standard weapon, which fires a direct, superheated beam to level buildings and incinerate enemies on the ground. While this weapon doesn't need ammunition, it needs to cool down in between uses. *'Sonic Boom:' Shoots powerful, anti-matter globules at targets, creating large and devastating shockwaves that cause damage to anything nearby when it makes contact. Useful for destroying buildings faster and dealing with large patrols on the ground, such as army tanks. This weapons appears in the first three games, but not in ''Path of the Furon. *'Quantum Deconstructor:' The most powerful weapon in Crypto's arsenal in the whole game. It launches a green colored projectile, and causes a devastating blast wave that obliterates every object and building within the blast radius when it hits. Every person, object, and structure caught in the blast is destroyed instantly. Upgrades usually consist of more ammunition or a wider radius. *'Abducto Beam:' This device allows the Saucer to use an anti-gravity beam to carry humans and large objects while airborne, similar to using PK to move objects while on foot. Crypto can also harvest the carried victims to collect their DNA. For the first three games, the Abducto Beam could only process one human at a time, but the enhanced beam inside the new Saucer sports a wider range, and instantly sucks and harvests vast numbers of humans at once. Crypto could also store humans inside the Saucer to drop in targeted areas. **'Drain:' The beam has been modified in the second game to allow Crypto to drain the energy from objects picked up to use to repair damage. Appears from the second game onward. **'Transmogrify:' Similar to the mental ability that is used while on foot, this function lets Crypto convert the object that the beam is carrying into ammunition used to reload the Saucer's weapons. Appears from the second game onward. *'Cloak:' Starting from the second game onward, the Saucer will be able to hide from plain sight to avoid being targeted by enemy forces for a short time. When using the cloaking function, the Saucer generally turns invisible to hide itself, but will disguise itself as a blimp while in Big Willy Unleashed. In addition to the standard weapons displayed above, the Saucer will be outfitted with new weapons that it will be able to use in different games, as shown below: *'Anti-Gravity Field:' This weapon creates a small point of high gravity, which pulls any objects, including humans, into it before exploding and destroying anything near it. Used only in Destroy All Humans! 2. *'Electro-Cone:' The Saucer's best anti-personnel weapon. It generates a highly charged electric field that generates a storm of lightning bolts at any and all ground objects and people beneath the Saucer. This weapon has a limited charge, needs to cool down for a moment after prolonged use, and does the most damage when flying near the ground. Appears only in Big Willy Unleashed. *'Seeker Drones:' This weapon launches missiles that home in on targets. It is used to lock on to and take out airborne targets like helicopters, Nexo saucers, etc. The missiles are bright and presumably plasma/electricity or other energy-based weapons. Only appears in Path of the Furon. *'Plasma Cannons:' These are the miniguns of the Saucer. The cannons have a high rate of fire and can demolish buildings faster than the Death Ray. Found only in Path of the Furon. *'Tornadotron:' A very powerful weapon that allows Crypto to create and guide tornado storms. It can even be controlled even while cloaked, letting him wreak havoc without revealing himself to the humans. Appears only in Path of the Furon. Cloning Like all Furons, his genetic signature is logged into his race's cloning banks, which is used to instantly produce clones of Cryptosporidium. Whenever Crypto is killed in battle, the cloning chamber he has inside of his Saucer instantly brings him back to life in a clone body with his memories and personality intact, and will repeat every time he dies after. This grants him virtual immortality and unstoppable resilience, as he can never truly die from conventional means. He can also use the cloning chamber to duplicate human beings as well, like he did with Natalya after she was killed by Milenkov, and make some adjustments to her personality as well. Other Equipment Big Willy Appearing only in the game, Big Willy Unleashed, Big Willy is a giant mech robot built by Pox using inefficient Earth machinery, but armed with weapons comparable to the Saucer's. By physical standards, Big Willy is invulnerable thanks to a special alloy in his armor and has extreme strength, with his only weakness being his battery. If Crypto doesn't provide it with a steady supply Furon DNA popped out from human brains while he controls the robot, its systems will shut down. Thankfully, when it shuts down, it can be recharged by weapons that generate electricity, like the Zap-O-Matic or Ball Lightning. Big Willy is outfitted with three dangerous weapons, with the use of any of them would drain even more energy from the battery. *'Regurgitron:' This weapon allows Big Willy to spew acid from his mouth that destroys whatever is in its path. It is the robot's weakest weapon, barely drains the battery, and only affects objects and vehicles that are in front of Big Willy. *'Heat Beam:' The only weapon that can be used while moving. Big Willy shoots laser eye beams that can destroy buildings, but prolonged use drains the battery faster. *'Windbreaker:' The most powerful and most hilariously outrageous weapon of all which emits a shockwave from Big Willy's behind. It can destroy buildings on contact, but drains the battery drastically. See also * Weapons * Mental Abilities * Saucer Category:Weapons Category:Saucer Weapons Category:PK Abilities Category:Furon Technology Category:Saucer